


Slow Steps

by Ottermouse



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Baby Keith needs help tying his shoelaces. Aka how he met Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Sheith week: Hurt/comfort  
> Thanks as always to the fabulous lordzuuko for beta-ing~~

Five year old Keith was crying.

He sat in the grass along the fence of the school’s playground, bawling his eyes out.

His shoelace had come undone. He had no idea how to fix it, so he cried in frustration, in sadness, in the hope that maybe someone would come and help him.

It had been thirty minutes and still no one was there. Not that it was unusual. Most of the other children stayed away from Keith, though he didn’t know why. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them, arms wrapping around his legs. He still let out sobs every now and then, but had given up any hope someone would come. Ever since his parents died he’d been alone. No one cared about him.

“Hey.”

Keith kept his head ducked. He’d embarrassed himself on numerous occasions already, thinking someone was talking to him when they weren’t.

“Hey!”

 _Go away!_ Keith wanted to yell. _Look for your friend somewhere else._

“Hey…” He heard grass crinkling besides him, and a finger poked his arm. Eyes wide, he slowly turned in the direction where the voice came from, keeping his head on his knees. “What’s wrong?”

It was another kid. He was sitting down next to him, head tilted in curiosity. He looked older, dark hair, a white t-shirt and black shorts on. When they locked eyes, the kid’s eyebrows furrowed with concern and he repeated his question.

“What’s wrong?”

Keith stared at him, blinking and unmoving. He still couldn’t tell if this boy was real or just his imagination. However, he didn’t look like any of his many imaginary friends, so he took a leap of faith. He loosened one of his arms and pointed at his shoe.

The other boy leaned forward, craning to see what was being pointed at. “Your foot?”

Keith grabbed the lace roughly and yanked on it.

The boy seemed to understand now. “Do you want me to tie it for you?”

Keith nodded rapidly. The other boy got up and knelt by Keith’s shoe. The younger watched intensely as the lace was knotted and looped, making a pretty bow.

“There you go!” The older boy declared, standing up. He held out his hand towards Keith and helped him off the ground. “My name’s Shiro, what’s yours?” he asked cheerfully.

“K...Keith.”

“Nice to meet you, Keith!” Shiro shook the hand he had been holding enthusiastically. “I can teach you how to tie your shoe later if you’d like.”

Keith nodded in confirmation. He wiped his tear-stained face using the back of the sleeve of the hand not clasped with Shiro’s.

“Let’s play soccer! I see a ball over there!”

Keith nodded again, this time with a small smile on his face.

Shiro beamed. “Come on! Before someone takes it!”

Keith looked up at the older boy. The boy who had spoken to him, who had helped him, who wanted to play with him. It was then that Keith knew that he wanted to be by Shiro’s side forever.


End file.
